THE WEEK OF HELL UNCUT
by RebelMaster1000
Summary: you read the week of hell now read this the week of hell uncut this is the best fanfic that i made in this there well be more chapters more blood and this well do a hell of a lot better then my othere hopefuly
1. SATURDAY

HI THERE PEOPLE FOR ALL YOU WHO HAS READ MY FANFIC THE WEEK OF HELL   
THIS IS FOR YOU MY FANS NOW YOU SEE I HAVE BEEN SENT A LOT OF E-MAILS  
SAYING THAT U PEOPLE WANT A SECOND PART TO IT NOW I WAS THINKING OF   
THAT BUT THEN I THOUGHT WHY NOT BRING OUT THE UNCUT VERSON THIS  
VERSON WILL HAVE MORE BLOOD, MORE SEX, DRUGS, THE KILLINGS WELL BE   
A LOT BETTER, TWO MORE CHAPTERS IT IS GOING TO BE THE BEST FANFIC   
NOW FOR THOSE PEOPLE WHO READ THE OTHER VERSON OF THE WEEK OF   
HELL WE SEE THAT IT STARTS OFF ON MONDAY WITH MARK HAVEING A DREAM   
BUT WE WON HAVE MARK IN THIS FANFIC INTELL CHAPTER 3 WITCH IS MONDAY   
WE START ON STAURDAY GOOD NOW THAT IS ALL DONE WITH WE CAN GET   
ON WITH THE KILLINGS  
  
{SATURDAY}  
Oh yea people we are going to start off were Jason is going off in to earth 2  
  
"All right mother fucker lets get going"Brodski said as him and Jason were   
Going to earth two and Jason was swinging his arm around then one of Jason arm hit   
Brodski spaces mask and smash it open then Brodski was getting sucked out of his   
Mask so Jason stopped swinging his and looked toward the plant that was coming for   
Him and he landed in the lake  
  
{AT SOME KIND OF CAMP}  
  
"Did you see that" girl teen said" it looked like it landed in the lake" guy teen said  
"lets go check it" girl teen said they keep walking through the forest talking about the   
Future tougher when they got there they saw a man hand come up it was all scared up it had   
Some kind of meatle mask in his hand then he jumped and showed a very ugly face that was   
All cut up and really wrecked he had a sute of meatle on and a very sharp machete in his   
Left hand "yo guy are you ok"guy teen said then Jason grabbed the guys skull and tore off his  
Skin and blood went flying everywhere then he turned his sights to his girlfriend he grabbed   
Her by the hair and stared to swing her around so her bones started to crush inside of her  
Body killing her.  
  
{CONSTRECTION SITE}  
  
"Come on dumb ass we have to get this Mall up before the end of the week we   
Is already way behind schedule now let's go before I kick some ass now" Worker # 1 said  
"Hey boss looks like we got some company" Worker # 2 said" what the fuck dose he think  
He is doing" they were looking at Jason he was looking at a welding tank thinking back   
To when he was in camp. [Flash back secean he saw him self as a child in a camp welding   
Class] back to present so he puts his new mask on and fells the back of his head for metal  
He finds it puts his mask on and starts welding the mask to his head its going prefect his   
Mask is now on and it's not going any where so he turns to the worker and whips out his   
And starts killing left and right he slices one head here and stabs one person in the   
Gut one guy goes at Jason hits him in the right eye with a pick then Jason starts staggering   
Around like a drunken guy that has drank 10 bottles of Russian vodka so he takes out the pick   
Out of his eye and starts hitting the guy with in the back and then Jason just throws the pick   
Over his shoulder and it hits him in the some guy in the forehead killing him right away one   
More guy comes at him with all his force and hits Jason with a sludge hammer right in the   
Gut Jason goes flying hits the ground likes his dead the guy who hit Jason goes to over   
And checks to see if he is still alive and so dose some other worker guy they look at him   
Jason then opens his eyes grabs both of them at starts smashing them tougher until there  
Dead he turns around and looks at his new home. 


	2. SUNDAY

{SUNDAY}  
  
As Jason was just walking into town it turned to midnight he kept walking  
Forward like he was looking for something"hey man can you spare some change" said a   
Bum so Jason turned around look at the poor man and decide not to brother him"hey   
Asshole I asked if you could spare some change now give some money or I will blow your  
Head off" Jason turned around gets his machete into killing position and walks toward the   
Poor man so the man starts shooting him but the bullets just bounces off one of the bullets hit  
The machete and knock it right out off Jason hand and now he is really pissed off so he  
Walks a bit faster up to the man and grabs the change that he has and throws it at him   
With all his power and it goes right through the man killing him so Jason starts going on   
Again with his bunnies he goes and grabs his machete and walks on like there is   
Someone he is looking for he fells like he knows this place.  
  
{AT SOME HOUSE}  
  
Just as Jason turned the corner he saw two teens walk in to some house   
So he went in after them it was still 6:00 in the morning but they were hornyer then hell  
So Jason went in and jested stood there whiting for the right moment to kill from a room   
Down the hall he herd some girl say" HARDER HARDER OH YEA THATS MORE LIKE"  
Then he herd her boyfriend say" you like that don't you bitch"a few minutes later the guy   
Walked out in to the livening room and saw Jason and he said "what the fuck are you doing  
Here" so Jason grabbed him and tossed him in to the T.V. then went in to the bedroom and  
Saw his girl friend he grabbed her and then she stared to scream saying "don't hurt me please"  
He grabbed her and then out her face in the toilette trying to drawing her she finally stops   
Moving and Jason walks out through bathroom wall then he turns around going back to   
The constriction site when he steps around the corner sees a knife shop so he drops his  
Machete and brakes the glass and see an old man setting up to get ready for the day and   
He sees the glass and says "hey you know your going to have to pay for that you know   
Hey dumbass"as Jason turns around he goes up to the old guy and grabs a crowbar   
And begins to beat him with it and the one minute later Jason finally hits him on the head   
With it breaking his head open like an egg then he finds what he needs a weapons belt   
To hit his machete a couple of hunting knives and two switch blades so he grabs it and   
Takes what he needs a goes.  
  
{AT A DRUG BASH}   
  
Jason begins to walk through the woods they looked like the ones he grew up   
Around and that he spent most of his life in and came across a place were teens were out   
Doing drugs he looked up at the house and took out his machete and cut the phone wires  
He then went over the first group he saw they were all doing pot and he herd one guy say   
"I must be some fucking stoned because I see a shinny metal man hi matle hehe"stroner   
#1 said then someone said" I think we are dead RUN "said storner #2 Jason jumped   
At one of them flipped him over his shoulder and kneed him in the back of his skull crushing  
It right in then him went after another picked up one guy and tossed him on a tree branch then   
He did that with the rest of the pot heads and went to people who were doing crack he finds  
Them and kills both of them then he goes over to the people who are doing needles the first  
Guy he kills he is stable to death with the needle then he grebe one of his switch blades   
Slices her throat then drops her and puts his switch blade back and beats the rest of them   
To death. 


	3. MONDAY

{MIDDLE OF NIGHT}  
  
As Jason Just turned around looking for more people to kill he saw something   
That interested him some teens that were getting drunk" so guy did I ever tell you that your my   
my best friend I love you man" drunk # 1 said as he started to cry" I love you to man" drunk #  
2 said"hey you want a beer man" the drunk said Jason walked forward and got out one of  
His hunting knives but then they started to have smoke started at the chest then they just   
Caught on fire and Jason turned around and walked away.  
  
{THE DREAM}  
  
Whats going here what with all the death the Mark thought then all of a sudden   
Fire came out of know where and jumped at Mark just as the fire jumped at him his prom   
Sute Just came on and then he saw it again the man but this time he had only one eye   
"Fuck this you cock sucker son of a bitch"a he turned around running for his life then all  
Of a sudden he was in the locker hall way of his school and there was even more death   
Then he ran when he saw him again and keeped running then he turned and saw that he   
Was not there he turned around and looked in to that blood red eye his fist went in to the air  
With a weapon and came down on him"ahhhhhhhhhhh ahhhhhhhhhhh"he wakes up   
Screaming.  
  
{MONDAY}  
  
"What going on with this dream it's about the 5th time I have had it it's really   
Starting to freak me out" Mark said "Mark your going to be late for school" Marks mom said  
"Oh shit mother fucker cock sucker if I get another late iam kicked off the football team  
Where are my god dam keys" Mark said as he was running down the stairs half dressed   
and he said" mom where are my god dam fucking key I need my fucking key right now""  
Watch your mouth young man there on the fucking table's thanks mom bye" as Mark   
Was driving down the road he looked down to his right and saw a bunch of people/cops   
And deside it to take a look and when he gets there he smells something that just stinks   
When Mark got there he saw two dead bodies on the ground they were burnt to a crisp  
They looked like his moms burnt bacon but smelled a hell of a lot worse and Mark felling   
Sick to his stomach ran to his car and got to school.  
  
{AT SCHOOL}  
  
At lunch time Mark went looking for his best friend John when he got there he   
Hered him say to Stacey" so well you go out with me tonight" he said "yes I will" Stacey said  
So they went off to make plans for the night so Mark got to thinking maybe he should get a  
Prom date so he looked around a saw Christina Miller a went over to her and said "hey   
Christina how would like go to the prom with me" Mark said "sure Mark how about you pick   
Me at seven on Friday great see you then" Christina said Mark was in shock she had said   
yes and he didn't have to fight for her" all right he I got date" he said.  
  
{Later That Night}  
  
As John and Stacey are at the movie they start fighting over what one they should go see.   
John says" Lets see Blood Stone Number 5, I heard there is more blood then in the old one  
, and you get to see Jenna Stevens naked" Stacey with half a smile and a rude look on her   
Face says" Iam not seeing some naked chick with no brains survive some blood monster   
That's as fake as your mom" So why don't we go see (Love Puppy) and then head over to   
Make out POINT". John with the biggest smile on his face grabs her arm and pushes her   
Into the movie (Love Puppy  
  
{MAKE OUT POINT}  
  
As John and Stacey leave the movie to head to make out point they get  
Confronted by a strange man and he says"dont go out there you well never came back   
You well die god has told me" and then he runs away so John and Stacey still go out there  
On there way they talk about all kind of shit like school T.V. and other kinds of crap and   
Stacey spills her drink form the movie and they both start to flip out and they finally get   
Back to normal just when they are about to hit some strange man as soon as they stop   
They starting yelling at him and saying" what fuck is with you guy are you trying to get your   
Self killed dumbass"John said"yea you cock sucker do you have some problems my god"  
So they finally get there and they start to make out as they do that John starts to kiss  
Stacey neck and then she hears something"hey John I think hears something" its problem  
Nothing baby it's the wind I bet" your problem right hey who are you ahhhhhhhhhhhhh""what  
Ahhhhhhhhhh" Jason picks up John and drops him to the ground and cut off his arm and kicked  
He off the cliff and he fell on to spiked rocks and then he grabbed Stacey and crushed her  
Head on the car. 


	4. TUESDAY

{TUSEDAY}  
  
{AT A CRIME}  
  
"Oh my god this is the worst thing i have every seen in my life frist those two   
  
people who were burned to death now this give me a break"officer milltion said"sir i think   
  
you should see this"officer Paul he came up with a someones arm in his hand and said"we   
  
found whats left of it and its not pretty belive me i think after his arm was cut off he was   
  
kicked pretty hard and went off the edge of the cliff i cant tell were one end begins and the   
  
other ends this really bad"he said"yea well get used to it its just going to get harder all right   
  
finsh up here and get home"Milltion said"yes sir"as he drove away Paul said"i don't belive   
  
this i get stuck with the dirty work" then Jason came running out of the bushes and took   
  
out his machete and went up to him and took his machete and cut him half way in through   
  
the gut took out his machete out of there and hit the machete in to the top of his head and   
  
cut him down to middel.  
  
{MARKS HOUSE}  
  
"Man i wish i knew what was going on with these dreams man its hot this morning awww fire"Mark said Mark Jumped out of bed and looked at his burning pellow and put out the fire"what the fuck is that i need a coffe"he said "Mark get down here now there has been another muder"Mark's mom called up"who was it this time"he said"John and Stacey"she said NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO Mark said in his mind and then fire came out of the toster they both looked at it then the fire went away"mom iam going to school" he walked out the door and into his car.  
  
{SCIENCES CLASS}  
  
"All right class today were are going to talk about powers of the mind like futre seeing telxens and other stuff"Marks teacher said but everyone was to busy to even care about what he was saying"look i know its sad that John and Stacy are dead now lets get to work well frist start off with pryokness the abilty to creat fire by using the mind now if you dont know you have it as you get older strang things well happen with fire when you are felling great emotion weather its fear or anger and even sorrow well do the trick now if you would like to see any of this stuff see if you have any power witch i doubt you do go out and get the book mysters of the mind".  
  
{FOOTBALL PRATCIES}  
  
Mark looked at everyone around he was the tackle for his football team and could he ever lay a blow that you wont get up for a long time he was there only hope to win the chapmion so he got up and knocked down three guy with one hit"come quick the janter has been killed there is blood ever where"Some kid said so they all ran into the school and looked there truly was blood ever where his entire body was munlated a couple of guys turned there head to throw up.  
  
{MARK'S HOUSE}  
  
When Mark got home he went up to his room not even liestion to his mom asking him if he wanted some dinner.  
  
{THE STREETS}  
  
Jason was walking by some kids and saw them trashing cars and Jason walked up to them and looked at the leader"look at this guy thinking he is so strong lets get him"the leader said so they all pulled out chains one guy got it around his neck and Jason just pulled the kid over and bear hugged him to death then he took the chain off his neck and tosed it over his shoulder there was five off them left one guy tryed to get it around his hand but Jason just caught it and Jason went up to the kid and took the chain pick the kid up by the leg and split him up the middle and he went over to one of the other kid and started beat him to death with his chain there were there left and he took out his Machete and dose a triple dectaption. 


	5. WEDNESDAY

{WENESDAY}  
  
"I dont fucking belive this cant we get a break this guy is causeing us some trouble if we dont get who ever is behind this it's my ass on the line"Milltion said'look we are all in trouble we are not supose to have trouble like this in a small town not to metion the fact of those fires poping up all over town anyway i got to go"Doug said and he walked out when he got to his car Jason walked up from behind him and he punched Doug in the back of the head and his hand went right through.  
  
{MARK HOUSE}  
  
As Mark walked down the stairs he looked over to the t.v and saw the news"we are here with at the latest crime scean were the worst of thess muders have taken place the worst off it all is just cant say the name off the death or the name of the victioms"the news reporter said"mom i got to go bye"Mark said so he walked out and went to school.  
  
{SCHOOL}  
  
When mark got to school he went to hang out with his new friends Matt and Andrew"hey guys how is it going"Mark said Matt looked around and waved at him"sup Mark"Matt said "hey guys did you here there has been another death i heard tonight they are looking for more just to be safe life has not been this bad sciens thoses buldings that caught fire ten years ago"Andrew said"yea that was real hell right there wouldnt know when and what was going to blow next yea well i wish they had blown up the school come on guys lets go"Mark said when Mark went to his locker he ran into Less Peters"i here you are going out with my girl asshole"Less said"so what are you going to do mother fucker"Mark said Less and Mark used to be friends before Mark beat Less in a boxing match"look Less she is not your girl you didnt treat her right when you went out with her every one knows that"when Mark finshed saying that Less gain of friends came up"you gonna take on all of us there was only six of them counting Less then Matt Andrew and three more of Mark's friends from the football team they were allready to fight then the princeapal came up and said"you kids arent fighting are you because you know what happens to kids who do fight around prom" they did every one new even freshmen knew your out of school you fall all your class and you cant go to prom the princeapal left well "see you after school"at the park behind know one goes there"Less said"i'll be whating"Mark said.  
  
{PARK}  
  
So like Mark said he wouldd what and so did his friends when Less came he got his gang to"come on asshole show me what you got"Less said then Mark through a jab like you wouldnt belivehe rased his fist a little and he Less hit Mark in the gut mark held his gut and punched Less then in the back you could here one of less friends say"kick his ass Less"some guy said"shut up little man"Matt said and he punched him then that guy got up and tryed to tackle him but he moved aside then everybody was fighting then when Less hit Mark agian Less car just exploded so Mark and all of his friends took the time to get to there car and get away.  
  
{MIDNIGHT}  
  
Less got out of his bed and out his window he had a tank of gas and a zipo he walked out side he was going to blow up Less still had good memroy of the fight that day he still had a few cuts and a black eye plus and a sore rib but Mark only got out of the fight with a bledding nose just like the rest of his friends when Mark got to Main street he saw some guy killing another guy Less droped his gas tank and zippo Jason walked forward and grabed his hand and puled it right off then he strated to tare him limb from limb every little thing ripped his chest open puled the back of his head off did all kinds off things to him and then Jason stoped and looked there was nothing left but blood and guts and other shit. 


	6. THURSDAY

{THURSDAY}  
  
"Sir do we have any knoldge of whats going on here have you found any eather   
  
deaths"Harry said then Milltion said"yes tons we found a bunch of dead kids at a drug bash some kids by the old Crystal lake campsite and dont forget the mall that was spouse to be bult and some people in the old Franklen place a poor man out on Richman road the guy who owned the knive shop dead i cant take any more of this shit"and he walked out and ran into Jason then Jason pulled out his old friend machete and stuck it to the guys face then Jason tosed the body into the grabage.  
  
{MARK'S HOUSE}  
  
Mark was sitting down reading a book called myestry of the mind that he got after the fight when he went to the libery he thought it made sceans that all the fire in his life and not to forget when he was a little boy and he tied fire crackers to his cat and they all went off at the same time or all those buldings that exploded ten years ago all of them strated with fire and he has been pratcsing with his power and he was very good he turned on his tv and saw that there was a another murder"we are her with another murder we have news that this one well have identvie through his dental records to find out who he is and we have found tons more dead bodys all over the place and we must find this bastard before its to late"the reporter said then she was handed a peace of paper"this just in i have learned that on Friday night during the prom there well be a serch for this guy"Mark thought about what she said and he decide to take the day off to look around for meny things to help him find out what is going on that ment he had to skip school though.  
  
{RED STREET.}  
  
Mark was heading down to where those two bodies that were burnt to death they said that no weapon was found but we will see about that " hmm this is werid how am i going to found any clues what is that metal what is this doing here thats odd"as he looks down at the stone shaped metal "hmm i better get going".  
  
{MAKE OUT POINT}  
  
Mark was driving down the road when he thought about what happen yesterday with him and Less car it just stays in his head. When he gets there he checks out the place and sees a huge blood stain and he says "oh man am i glad i was not here when this went down i will miss these guys they were some of the best friends i have ever had in my life".He looks back when he frist meet John they were 12 when it happen they beat up the school buly.  
  
{FORSET ST.}  
  
Mark was just driving down to were they found those two kids that were killed on TUESDAY mabey there was something there that would help him some more it was hard he still had no clues beside the metal he found but like that would help " here iam lets see this no sings of anything out of normal but i dont know what is normal these days hey cool its some kind of chain what chain hmm i better take this it looks nice now just one more place to look and that it".  
  
{LORNE ST.}  
  
" All right lets see what we got here i just hope the cops arent here good there gone now hmm wow man this place stinks" Mark covers his nose with his shrit as he looks down at the blood that onecs belonged to someguy who knows who it was Mark looked all around for some kind of weapon but what he found was a litter with two letters L.P. " lp what is lp hmm i better take this home with me it is getting late".  
  
{MIDNIGHT}  
  
As it just turned midnight the world famous motocross racer Dan Branco just came into town on his bike and when he got there he saw a man right in front of him"got off the fucking rode you dumbass he just stood there Dan did a curve and fell right off his bike and broke his arm the man grabed the bikeand caried it like a peice of paper brought it over to Dan"no please don't do this noooooooooo"he said and he was curved up with his own bike his face   
  
looked like someone had ran over a cat his gut was ripped right open. 


	7. FRIDAY

{FRIDAY}  
  
Mark could never been more pissed off at himself he was no closer to finding out who the killer was he went out agian last night to look around some more clues but nothing this guy is like magic he thought he turned on the tv and the news was on"there has been another murder last night this time it's Dan Branco the world famous moto cross jumper he has been killed and meny fans well be disapointed to night though is the search for the killer and at seven it starts and and midnight it ends lets just hopes it ends the terror that this town has had for the past week"the reporter said"well if i could'n find any thing what make's you so sure you can get him"i said.  
  
{AT SCHOOL}  
  
When Mark got to school he went looking for his friends Matt and Andrew but   
  
They found him instead " yo Mark how is it going" Matt said Matt looks almost like Mark he  
  
Is built up and has blond hair. "Hey Mark you ready for the prom tonight" Andrew said   
  
Andrew is four eyes with a big nose and afraid of everything that came his way "of course  
  
Iam i have been whating for this night for a long time" Mark said then Matt said "I have a really Hot date" "Matt we all have hot dates well I guess I will see you guys later" Andrew said. As the Day went on all Mark thought about was what he saw yesterday it really bugged him.  
  
{LATER THAT DAY}  
  
Andrew said by to his friends and went off to take a short cut home he went through  
  
the old junk yard and ran into Jason"who the fuck are you man"he said Jason walked up to him and just layed him out with one good upper cut amd broke Andrew nose he went up to him picked him up by the coller bone and kicked him three times in the gut he droped him to the ground hammered punched him on the back and tosed him onto the crusher Andrew looked up and screamed after ten minutes the crusher came down and flatten him like a pancake it went back up and Andrew was dead.  
  
SORRY FOR THE SHORT CHAPTER BUT WE HAVE TO SAVE ROOM FOR PROM DON'T WE HAHAHA COUGH COUGH MAN I GOT TO GET THAT CHECKED OUT. 


	8. PROM NIGHT IN HELL

{PROM NIGHT}  
  
As Mark was driving down the road to pick up Christina for the prom he wonders Where Andrew went his mom called his house when Mark just got home saying he didn't Come home yet and that he had to get home early to get his texcideo but he never came. As Mark got to Christina house she walked out of the house and said "I will be back by 2:00 ""ok sweaty" her dad said.  
  
{AT SCHOOL}  
  
When Mark and Christina got to the school they stared to look for Matt and Rachel Matt's date as soon as they found them the two couples went into the gym and Found meny teens dancing eating and having a good time "Christina would you like to Dance with me" "I would like to" she said so they walked off too the dance floor then Matt Asked "would you like to dance with me lovely" she said "yes". As the teens dance the Night away they had no idea what was about to happen.  
  
{ONE HOUR LATER}  
  
As Mark and Christina were just finished another dance they went to seat down And get a drink all of a sudden all the power went out and every stared to scream and run a Round then the energy lights came on and every one saw something they did not want To see over 30 of the teens were laying dead with there necks broken. In one the corner 10 Ten kids heads were crushed in another place some people had holes through there heads The rest were just .stabbed, bashed, broken bones, glass through body's part, others were Split in half, and the some others were split down the center and the rest were running Around like a bunch losers but Mark Christina Matt Rachel and two others named Kyle and Loren"who is that"Kyle said"that is Jason Voorhees i heard of him before that girl Rowna on that ship before it was destroyed she said that he was a mad man i guess he was the one doing all the murders through this long week well i'll we have to do something"Mark said"well my uncle owns a gun shop and a while ago he gave me a key so lets go"Matt said.  
  
{IN THE STREETS}  
  
As the teens were going to the shop to get there weapon's Mark spoke to Matt"look Matt don't give any weapons allright just do this for me i want to try my little power you'll see what iam talking about later"he said as they got to the shop Kyle grabbed a charge rifle Loren got a Uzi Matt got a side arm Rachel Got a shotgun Christina got a Uzi as well "all right lets roll" Matt said they were going to get ready for action.  
  
{SCHOOL}  
  
When they got there there was blood all over the place and lockers were smashed in and heads were in water fountens they got to the gym and they saw that Jason had Just killed one finnaly guy they were the six teens left in the town everyone got to action they were firing at Jason like crazy when the Jason had killed Loren and the power went out and then it went back on and Jason was gone but Kyle was acting werid he was shaking and blood was coming out of his mouth so Matt picked up Kyle gun and fired at him then a werid little thing came out and Kyle body had started to melt Matt fried at it agian werid thing changed back into Jason and he looked stronger then ever before then something werid hit Jason and shot him back it was Mark had his hands out and he shot a couple more balls of fire at him"guys hold him back of a while i have an idea"Mark said so they did Matt ran out of ammo on his gun so he pulled out Kyle gun and strated to fire at Jason so then Mark said"Jason i'll see you in hell"then Jason did something he never did before"and you will see me in your ngihtmares"he said and blew up the hole school went down.  
  
{NEXT MORNING}  
  
When Mark and the others were found the channel five news was there and the reporter said"so did you know who did all this"Mark looked at her and said"yes it was Jason Voorhees he was also the guy who was killing all the people this week now iam going home"the reporter"well Mark"Mark turned around"look i said iam going home allright you mother fucker son of a bitch"Mark reached out and grabed the mic and snaped it. 


End file.
